


Locker room

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Locker room

“You’re here late.” I lingered in the door way of the locker room, unsure of whether I should approach him or not. He looked a little tense, and as I’d walked in, I had seen him sigh deeply, something was definitely troubling him.

“I’m fighting for my place, staying late at training every day to try to be good enough.” He shrugged.

“I noticed…” I walked over to him then, he was sat down on one of the benches. I lay my hand down on his shoulder, rubbing softly where I thought he might be most tense, then sat down beside him.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been distracted. It’s just football, nothing else.”

“I did wonder…then I realised I was just being stupid. I worked out what was wrong and I thought I would come and distract you maybe?” I stood up then, grinning mischievously from ear to ear. I carefully stepped out of my shoes as I stood.

I stood in front of him then, he looked puzzled but I continued my plan because I was determined to distract him from all of his troubles, even if only for a little while. I turned side on to him, and dragged the zipper of my dress down slowly, holding up the front as there were no straps, I took two steps to turn back to face him.

“W-what are you doing? We could so easily get caught here.” He spluttered.

“Isn’t that the fun of it?” I dropped my dress then and stepped out of it, I moved closer to him then and confidently set myself down in his lap, a leg on either side of him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

His arms slid around me, his lips finding my neck. He warmed up to me, and the whole idea with each kiss he planted against my skin. “I like that you’ve decided to dominate me today, you should more often.” He murmured against my skin. I gathered a handful of his training jersey, pushing the material upwards so that I could rake my nails gently against his abs.

“I’ll let you set the pace.” I pulled his training jersey off then, wanting full access to him. I was thankful for how loose and thin the material of their training clothing was as I ground my hips forcefully down against his. I heard him make a gruff little noise next to my ear, and smirked in satisfaction.

“We need to be quick.” He laughed, looking over his shoulder, jokingly checking that no one was there.

He slid his shorts and boxers off as I unhooked my bra, my fingers fumbling with the clasp for a moment. He pressed his lips against mine, swiping his tongue against my bottom lip. I pressed myself against him as I felt him slip a hand into my underwear, his thumb toying with my clit before he relieved me of them all together.

Completely bare to him, I slid my hands into his hair, grabbing at a handful as I ground my hips against his impatiently. He took the hint, thrusting upwards into me. I dug my nails gently into his scalp as he thrust upward into me, he set his pace, then quickened it. I had to reach above me for the clothes hook over my head, and grab it to steady myself. He had hold of my hips, a string of expletives tumbling from his lips. His thrusts became more sporadic as I felt a familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach.

And as I felt him hit his climax, I heard a loud bang, of metal door handle meeting tiled wall.


End file.
